


Four Corners - Louis

by pintsandguitars



Series: Four Corners [1]
Category: One Direction
Genre: Everyone Loves Niall, Everyone is fighting over Niall, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Nouis, OT5, of course who wouldn't, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 05:59:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pintsandguitars/pseuds/pintsandguitars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is, all in all, perfect.</p>
<p>So is it really a surprise that he's nuzzled his way into the hearts of all of the four boys?</p>
<p>Follow along as Louis, Harry, Liam and Zayn all try and woo Niall through <i> fluffly <i> fluffy dates.</i></i></p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i><br/><br/></i></p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i><br/><i>Today, it is Louis' turn.</i></i><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Corners - Louis

**Author's Note:**

> I am trying something. I really hope people will like it. I still have not decided the end game, so let's see. Follow me on [ Tumblr! ](http://pointniall.tumblr.com/)
> 
> \--B <3

 

**  
**Kind of inspired by[this](http://turntogrey.tumblr.com/post/68092020036/everyone-loves-niall)

_**** _

_**Louis ** _

_**** _

\--

 

Louis is taking Niall to a carnival. Rides that fill you with the rush of adrenaline, air that smells sickly sweet of all the deep fried goodies, and the laughter of children as they try and win a goldfish. What else could be better?

He thinks he’s got it in the bag, Louis does. He can make Niall laugh like no other person. The sound of Niall’s rich, booming laugh echoes inside his head, and he can feel the fond smile spreading across his face. Louis is in love Niall’s laugh. Louis is in love with Niall’s eyes. Louis is in love with Niall.

Shaking his head at that frivolous thought, he pulls down the sun visor, checking his reflection in the tiny mirror it supplies. There some scruff along his strong jaw-line that gives him a rugged, lazy look. But Louis Tomlinson was anything but lazy. His outfit was strategically put together to make it look like he’d just thrown it on, but it still managed to look good. His hair was gelled to the give it that perfect bedhead look. He didn’t want to look like he was trying too hard, after all. Even though he was. Because it was Niall Horan, for god sake. He’s snagged a date with Niall Horan.

Lifting his arms to sniff his armpits one last time, it dawns on him that he is actually very nervous. This was quite uncanny for Louis, who managed to charm anyone and everyone that met him. He was hilarious to the point of air-gasping and chest-hurting, and could manage to make even the sternest crack a smile.

_Breathe, Louis,_ he tells himself as he grabs the flowers off his passenger seat. Looking at the beautiful array of white and purple, Louis rethinks his decision. Maybe flowers weren’t quite right for a guy. But he had already bought them. Deciding he could pull it off as a gag if things went wrong, he pulls open his car door and steps out into the chilly night, flowers rustling in his hand. With a quick time check (6:05 exactly) and another deep breath, he walks up the drive way and climbs the porch.  

He then rings the doorbell, anxiously waiting.

A few moments pass by and the door flies open to revealing a Niall clad in a soft grey jumper, baggy-fitted jeans and, of course, a signature snapback. The one he’s wearing now is green with a simple white “S” sewn into it, and Louis vows to have that same hat on top of his own head by the end of the night.

“Hey!” Niall greets, his bright smile melting Louis heart into a puddle. His eyes land on the bouquet of flowers Louis is holding and amusement plays behind his pale blue eyes. “That for me?”

Louis can feel his cheeks burning up from embarrassment. He knew flowers were a bad idea! He quickly racked his brain to think of a funny excuse, a comedic getaway, when he spots Niall’s mum’s tiny frame lurking near the door.

“Actually, these are for you lovely mum, Niall. Don’t be too flattered!” he lies smoothly, congratulating himself for that clever escape. “Mrs. Horan?!”

A blonde woman with a pretty face and a pleasant smile appears in the door next to Niall.

“These are for you. You have a lovely home.” Louis compliments, flashing her his most endearing smile. He offers her the bundle, which she accepts with grace.

“That is very sweet of you, my dear. And please, do call me Maura.” she responds

“Maura, I promise to bring your son back home safely,” Louis says, aware that parents adore these kinds of lines. He really did want Niall’s parents to like him.

“Oh, I’m worried more about your safety then his! He can be quite the devil!” she warns him, a hearty laugh filling the air. Louis laughs along with her, sneaking a quick peek at Niall who looks a bit flustered while doing so. His cheeks are slightly rosy and Louis just wants to kiss them.

“Mum, we should get going now!” Niall cuts in to the shared moment between Louis and his mum.

“Alright, alright. Have fun tonight boys!” she tells them, turning around and disappearing into her cozy house.

“My mum’s…” Niall begins to say.

“She’s lovely.” Louis finishes for him, and he’s glad he did so because a timid smile forms on Niall’s lips, making him look like a bashful princess. “Shall we?”

They make their way down to Louis’ car, Louis casually opening the door for Niall as he shuffles in.

Once Louis is in the driver’s seat and the engine is started, he asks Niall if there is anything specific he wants to listen to on the radio.

“Doesn’t matter.” Niall shrugs. Louis turns to a rock station and Nirvana’s “Smells Like Teen Spirit” starts blasting through the speakers. Satisfied, Louis pulls out of the driveway, humming softly along to Kurt Cobain’s voice.

“You’ve got nice taste in flowers, Lou” Niall says. Louis smiles fondly at the nickname, very much liking the way it sounds in Niall’s soft Irish accent.

“Thank you. I have nice taste in men, too.” Louis compliments, smoothly, desperately wanting to see Niall’s rosy pink cheeks again. But instead, this comment earns Louis a soft chuckle.

“I kind of wished they were for me,” Niall says “I really do love me some flowers.”

_Shit._ Louis had fucked up. Why hadn’t he just gone with his gut instinct? _Because guys don’t usually like flowers, Louis_ , he tries to convince himself. But he also knows just as well that Niall wasn’t a usual guy. In fact, Niall could be pretty much labeled a unicorn who poops gold coins because there really was no one _like_ Niall. He quickly makes a mental note for next time. Well, if there was a next time.

“So, where are we going?” Niall asks.

“I could tell you, but then I’d have to kill you.” he jokes back, with earns him another chuckle.

“Lou!” Niall whines, his eyes glimmering of curiosity.

“I was thinking we could go to Chuck-E-Cheese? The pizza is cheap and there’s even a ball pit!” Louis continues, aching to hear Niall’s full blown laugh. Which he earns with this.

“Sure, ‘cept we don’t have one in London!” Niall giggles. _Music to my ears_ , Louis thinks.

“Well, there is always the McDonald’s Play Palace. Although, we might have to chuck a couple of toddlers to get enough space in the ball pit! And I’ll even let you get something that’s _not_ on the value menu!” Louis declares.

“Oh, really? To what do I owe such a grand gesture?” Niall questions, playing along.

“You’re just really cute. And really want to get into your pants!” he flirts shamelessly. This earns him a laugh _and_ some furious blushing. Louis is ecstatic.

“If you think you can get me out of my pants for a McDonald’s big mac, then you better turn his car around right now. But, a Nandos’ peri-peri chicken might do the job!” Niall shoots back, this admittance drawing a hearty laugh out of Louis. This is fun. Niall is fun. And Louis loves fun.

Dramatically sighing, Louis says, “If I’d known that earlier, I would have never planned this date to the Autumn carnival.”

He hears Niall gasp. “No way! Louis, that’s fucking perfect!”

Louis heart swells at Niall’s content and he pats himself on the back for thinking of such a great idea. Well, he may have been watching _The Notebook_ when he thought of it, but no one really needed to know that.

Their light banter continues for the rest of the ride, Niall howling away in the front seat and Louis laughing loud with him. It was just so easy with Niall, so simple. He made life seem so much better than it was, excitement bursting from every part of him.

The brunette kept stealing quick glances at the blue-eyed boy sitting in his passenger seat. He reckoned if his car had ever looked that beautiful. Soft blue eyes filled with joy, a wide, open smile that radiated happiness, fluffy blonde hair stood up in a quiff, Niall was the definition of beauty. Louis didn’t usually go for pretty boys, but this pretty boy had laughed his way into Louis heart, refusing to leave the premises anytime soon.

Pulling into the parking lot, Louis could feel his hands clamming up again. What if parents gave the two men holding hands disapproving looks? Just because their friends and families had been accepting doesn’t mean everyone was. Maybe Louis should’ve chosen something a little more private. But then he remembered Niall’s excited gasp when he had revealed where they were going. Louis then decided that as long as Niall was smiling, he didn’t give a _fuck_ about other people.

And Niall was practically bouncing in his seat.

“Can we go on the Ferris Wheel?” he asks, hopefully.

“Of course!”

“Can we go through the fun house?”

“Sure!”

“Can we have deep-fried…everything?”

“Whatever your heart desires, my lord.”

The last comment had made Niall blush, earning Louis a playful swat on the arm and a dramatic eye roll.

“What do you want to do first?” Louis asks.

Niall looks around the large park. Night was falling fast, and all the lights had been turned on.  Bright, vivid colours illuminated the park, making the sounds of laughter surrounding him seem extra cheerful. Breathing in the fresh air, he smells the delicious scent of chips wafting through the air.

“Let’s go get some food. I’m starving!” he declares. Louis chuckles at the blonde’s appetite, which seems too large for a boy of that size.

Niall grabs Louis hands and a wave of tingles dances across Louis skin. Mesmerized by the effect of the intimate contact, Louis lets himself be pulled through the throng of people, gazing longingly at the boy with the beautiful blue eyes.

“Well?” Louis asks expectantly. They had just polished off a plate of chips, some deep fried onion rings, a large helping of chicken wings, and now were each working on finish off a stick of cotton candy.

“You sure know how to ravish a date!” Niall tells him, burying his face in the pink fluff of cotton candy. Pulling out, there is a tuff attached to his nose and _oh_ , he looks cuter than a puppy.

“You’ve got some cotton candy on your nose, you twit.” Louis laughs as he reaches to brush of the pink floss resting on top of the freckled surface. As his fingers brush against Niall’s nose, his deep blue eyes catch the blonde’s pale ones. Louis feels his breath slow down considerably. Niall’s eyes gaze far into his own, Louis’ heart hammering away against his chest. Something very intimate passes between them, and Louis wants to bottle the moment up and put it up for display on his shelf.

He sees Niall’s mouth part open slightly, and Louis thinks he’s about to lean in for a kiss. More than happy to oblige, Louis closes his eyes, waiting patiently for the contact. He feels his lips tingling in anticipation, his mouth dry from the nerves. He waits to feel the softness of Niall’s lips on his and the explosion that will probably erupt inside him. Louis senses movement and just as he’s about to lean in, he– feels a wet tongue slide across his index finger.

_THAT CHEEKY FUCKER._

Louis’ eyes fly open just in time to catch Niall’s tongue quickly snake back into his mouth. His wide eyes are lit with amusement, a sly grin playing across his lips.

“You. Fucking. Wanker.” Louis snorts, eyes wide with surprise and jaw hanging on its hinges. “I’m so going to get you.”

Realization dawns on Niall’s face, and before Louis can grab him, he runs towards the Ferris wheel with Louis chasing after him. Niall’s booming laugher echoes through the park as Louis quickly closes in behind him. Louis is a football player, after all.

Niall actually _squeals_ as Louis reaches out to grab him. Louis’ heart warms up and all he wants to do is kiss Niall. Kiss him hard and rough, leaving his lips red with friction. Wrapping his arm around Niall’s tiny waist, Louis flips him around so they are looking at each other. Their faces are so close that their noses are practically touching. Louis can feel Niall’s soft breaths and Niall and hear Louis’ pounding heart.

“You gonna kiss me now, or what?” Niall whispers, his eyes set on Louis’ lips. And Louis wants to. He really wants to. But, he’s had this night planned out for a long time and this wasn’t how their first kiss was going to be. Not here. Louis grins mischievously at Niall and leans in. This time, Niall closes his eyes and waits expectantly. But instead feeling Louis’ lips on his, he feels him leave a quick peck on his nose, his arms dropping instantaneously.

Niall’s eyes almost bulge out of his head as he watches Louis sashay away from him. As he swings his hips from side to side, Niall can’t help but admire the beautifully sculpted arse on Louis. He bites his lips and inhales sharply, wanting nothing more than to give that gorgeous ass a tight squeeze.

“Coming?” Louis calls over his shoulder, and Niall pushes his dirty thoughts aside. Jogging up to catch up with him, Niall throws his arms around Louis’ shoulder. Although the brunette is a couple years older than Niall, he lacks a little bit in the height department. But this makes Niall quite content because up till now, he’s felt like the total girl in the pairing.

Taking advantage of his slight towering over Louis, he places a quick peck on top of the brunettes head. He catches Louis smile timidly and applauds himself for making Louis Tomlinson shy.

Although, his dominance doesn’t last long as Louis grabs the hand hanging over his shoulder and brings it down so they’re holding hands instead. Niall decides he doesn’t mind this either.

“Want to go on the Topsy-Turvy?” Louis asks, nodding at a ride that flings you from side to side while dangerously spinning you around. He feels a thrill build up in his stomach. Niall eagerly nods, eyes filled with the same excitement Louis is feeling. He loves the spontaneity that comes with Niall. Louis’ glad that Niall likes rides as much he does because the adrenaline that comes from the rapid speed is even better when you’ve got someone to share the high with.

They stand in line, pass a few words of banter in between, then get on to the cart. After belting themselves securely, Niall looks at Louis with wide eyes and grabs his arm. The ride starts and passes by in a blur of laughter and screams, Louis never taking his eyes off the adorable boy sat beside him.

They continue on a few more attractions after this, both of them squealing from joy and laughing too much because of the adrenaline rush.

As they are walking around, trying to find yet another machine to ride on, Niall spots something. “Louis!!” he yelps. “Look at that blue bear!” He aggressively points to something and Louis follows along until his eyes land on a huge blue teddy bear that is almost the same size as him.

“Well, princess. As much as I would _love_ to win that for you, I am absolutely shit at carnivals games. Why don’t we go on the Ferris wheel?” he suggests, instead. He would rather not make an absolute arse out of himself in front of Niall.

“Actually,” Niall rolls his eyes, “I want to win that for _you._ And it just so happens that I, myself, am a master of carnival games.” He boasts.

“Really, now?” Louis asks, skeptically. Niall nods, confirming his former claim. Grabbing Louis’ wrist, he yet again drags a chuckling Louis alongside him.

“Toss a ring over that middle bottle, and claim any prize you like!” the carnie in charge of the stand calls.

“How much?” Niall asks him.

“One ring for £1. Five rings for £3!” He tells him. Niall fishes some change out of his pocket, and exchanges it with the carnie for five rings. He gives Louis a quick wink and sets his sight on the row of bottle in front him.

Louis takes his chance to stare at Niall without being caught. His light brown brows are furrowed in concentration and there is a hint of sweat glistening off his upper hip. His narrow but toned biceps are flexed in preparation, with pale brown freckles slightly dusting his arms. Sighing at his utter infatuation, Louis quickly pecks Niall on the cheek and wishes him good luck. To be honest, he didn’t care if he won or not. But even just the very thought of Niall putting this much effort and concentration into something just so he could make Louis happy sent wonderful tingles down Louis’ spine.

Niall takes his first throw, which is a complete miss. It’s flung too far and ends up missing the rows of bottles completely. Louis chuckles.

The second one isn’t much better, this one thrown too close.

“Don’t worry, I’m just gauging the distance.” Niall consoles him.

The third one isn’t too bad, Niall actually managing to hoop it through one of the bottles. But it’s not the middle one.

The fourth one is very, very close, sliding just slightly off the rim on the bottle. Niall holds the last one in his hand, and turns to Louis.

“Last one.” He informs Louis as though he hasn’t been watching. Louis nods to confirm this. “Kiss it for good luck.” Niall tells him. Louis gives him a questioning stare, but Niall’s encouraging nods make him do it regardless.

Niall crouches down so he’s eye level with the bottles. His gaze is so intense that it makes Louis gulp. Louis feels his face burn up and a slight tingle passes through the spot between his thighs.

_This is so fucking hot,_ Louis thinks to himself.

Then, Niall tosses the ring ever so gracefully. Time slows down as the rings soars across the table. Louis can sense every one of Niall’s inhale and exhales. The ring hits the middle bottle, spinning atop its neck. It going to go in. It’s has to.

But then it doesn’t. Instead, it flies gracefully across the rim and lands right next to it.

Louis glances over at Niall, whose eyes are closed and hands are fisted in utter dismay.

“Fuck.” Niall curses, shaking his head. The look on his face is of absolute defeat and Louis feels his stomach churn.

“Niall, it’s okay.” Louis consoles, patting him on the back.

“I just really wanted to win something for you!” Niall tells him, a pout fully formed on his face.

“I already won his great date!” Louis says, winking. This brings a small chuckle out of Niall and Louis is glad he can make that happen.

As they are walking away from the stand, however, the carnie calls out to them. “Sir! Sir, you forgot your prize!”

Niall stops abruptly and turns to face the carnie. “Whadya mean? I didn’t get toss it over the middle bottle!”

The carnie smiles at them. He’s got a friendly smile that most don’t. “That’s for the bigger prize. You got one around one of the bottle, so you can pick one of the small plush ones.” He informs them, pointing to a row of stuffed animals that were the size of Louis’ head.

Louis can see Niall’s eyes light up at this new information. He turns to Louis and says, “Pick anything you want, _princess_.”

Chuckling at the name, Louis walks up to the stand and scans the selection of the cute stuffed toys. His eyes land on a green unicorn with big blue eyes and a tuft of golden hair.

“That one.” He tells the carnie, pointing at the green unicorn. After the carnie hands it to him, he pads up to Niall and pulls him in for a tight hug.

“Thank you.” Louis says, bashfully.

“Why that one?” Niall asks.

“Because it reminds me of you.” Louis confesses and this earns him a smile and some flushed cheeks.

“Now?” Niall asks. Louis glances at the watch on his wrist. It tells him the time is 10:45, and the park closes at 11:00. Perfect. There is one thing he’s been waiting to do all night.

“Ferris Wheel?” Louis asks, praying that Niall says yes.

“Sure!” Niall tells him, and a quick sense of relief washes over Louis. As they near the Ferris wheel, though, he starts to panic.

Sweaty palms, weak knees, overwhelming butterflies, it’s all there. But he’s been waiting for this too long to not go through with it.

_Pick up your balls and get on with it, Louis Tomlinson,_ he scolds himself.

The attendant directs them to a cart and Louis and Niall get in, lowering the safety bar over their laps.

As the ride starts up, Louis makes a grab for Niall’s hand, praying that Niall doesn’t notice how sweaty it is. Everything seems to be fine though, because Niall intertwines his fingers with Louis’ giving his hand a small squeeze.

They slowly make their way around the wheel, stopping every second or so to give the cart at the very top some time to look over the view. That’s the part Louis’ been waiting for the entire night. As soon as their cart gets to the top, Louis is going to kiss Niall. It’s going to be just like the romantic comedies Louis loves so much. It’s going to be perfect. Or at least he hopes.

“You’re not afraid of heights, are you?” Niall says, breaking into Louis’ thoughts.

“Not at all. Why?” Louis asks in return.

“Because you’ve been acting like a nervous wreck ever since we got on.” Niall tells him

  _Shit._

“Oh. You just make me nervous, I guess.” Louis admits timidly, not wanting to lie. Niall looks surprised at this sudden revelation.

“ _I_ make _Louis Tomlinson_ nervous?” Niall repeats in bewilderment. “I didn’t even know such a thing existed!”

Louis shrugs. “What can I say? I like pretty boys.” He winks and Niall sticks his tongue out at him, obviously discontent at being labeled as a ‘pretty boy’. Louis finds himself laughing at the adorable reaction, only stopping when he realizes the cart’s come to a halt.

Looking around, Louis notices they’re at the top. He looks down to the park filled with lights and people. He then glances at the starts shining above him, although they don’t shine quite as brightly because of city’s pollution. But even then, he feels like he’s on top of the world. And it’s beautiful. It’s perfect.

“Niall, we’re at the top.” He informs.

“Thanks, Captain Obvious.” Niall scoffs. But Louis isn’t laughing. Nope, he’s looking straight at Niall.

Taking a deep breath, he turns a little awkwardly to face Niall. “Niall, I think you’re fucking amazing.” Louis confesses.

Niall looks up at him in return, a pleasant smile on his face. “I think you’re pretty amazing yourself.”

“And there’s something I’ve been wanting to do all night, but I wanted to make it perfect. Just like in the movies.”

“Well, then do it, Louis.”

And then he does. He leans in fully, cupping Niall’s face with his hand. Their noses are touching and Louis can feel Niall’s heart beating. Titling his head ever so slightly, he presses his lips against Niall’s. His soft lips feel even better than Louis had expected. As they start moving their together to a slow rhythm, he feels fireworks explode inside of him. He kisses Niall even harder, wanting to completely disappear into it. Niall’s lips part open and Louis’ follow. Their tongues dance together in a synchronic harmony, each boy hungry to taste every inch of the other boy’s mouth. Louis tongue slides along Niall’s bottom lip, a soft moan escaping the blonde as it does. In return, Niall softly bites in the inside of the older boy’s lip, making him let out a low growl. So lost in each other’s touch, neither notice that they have reached the ground until—

“Ahem.” The attender coughs at them. They both jump apart from each other, realizing where they are. Smiling sheepishly, they both grumble an apology and then thank the attender for her service. They see her roll her eyes at them, but smile slightly nonetheless.

With Niall’s hand in his, Louis runs off toward his car, howling at their indiscretion.

Coming to a stop in front of the car, Louis presses Niall against the passenger door, planting yet another deep but quick kiss on to his lips.

Niall looks at him through his eyelashes, not wanting to break the moment with unnecessary chatter. Louis graciously opens the door for Niall, and Niall slips inside the car with a heart that is beating too ferociously against his rib cage.

Louis slips in to the driver seats, starts the car and pulls away from the parking lot. Niall’s eyes watch the carnival pass by, its bright lights and loud shouts left behind too soon. He smiles at the night he’s just had.

“Thank you. I had such a great time.” Niall tells Louis.

“So did I. I know I’ve already told you this, Niall, but it’s because it’s so fucking true. I like you. A lot. A hell of a lot.” Louis reveals, putting his heart out completely on the line. He doesn’t usually to this, but like he said before, Niall is not a usual guy.

No, he’s exceptional.

“I like you too, Louis.” Niall says, nodding his head to confirm his statement.

“So that means you don’t have to go on the other dates then? Fuck em?” Louis asks, heart full of hope.

“You know I can’t do that Louis.” Niall says, shaking his head.

Louis sighs at this. “I know. But I wish you could.”

“You four came to an agreement, right? First you get to take me out. Then Harry, then Liam, then Zayn?”

Another sigh. “Yeah.”

Niall gives him a small smile, then takes Louis’ hand in his. “So far, you’re my favourite date.”

Louis shakes his head amusingly at his. “So far, I’ve been your _only_ date.”

Niall shrugs, “So? Doesn’t mean it won’t be my favourite.”

Louis perks up at this. It had been a great date, in fact. They had a great time and Niall and Louis shared a chemistry that couldn’t be denied. He feels himself relax.

“If things, uhm, don’t, uh, work out in my favour…” Louis treads, hesitantly, “can I still keep the unicorn?” Niall laughs at this, and Louis convinces himself there is no reason to worry.

“You can keep the unicorn even if we turn into mortal enemies.” Niall assures him.

“Well, I really hope that does not happen. It’s kind of hard to get into someone’s pants if they’re your mortal enemy.” Louis jokes, glad that the conversation has taken a lighter turn.

“We could have a lot of angry hate sex.” Niall suggests, his eyebrows shooting high. Louis chuckles and nods his head in agreement.

“In second thought, maybe we should just become mortal enemies now. Like, right now.” Louis offers, and Niall smacks him lightly on the head.

“Louis, you’re almost too horny for your own good.”

“I don’t think that is possible.” Their light chatter continues as they drive home, both not quite ready for the night to be over.

As Louis pulls into Niall’s driveway, he refuses to let go of the hand that is holding Niall’s in his own.

“Lou, I have a curfew!” Niall warns, trying to tug his hand out of Louis’ grasp. Louis hands his head and gives Niall is best puppy-dog face. This makes Niall grin really wide. He then cups Louis face and plants a wet, sloppy kiss on his lips.

“Bye Lou!” Niall calls through Louis’ open window after he has stepped out. Louis offers him a small wave, disappointed to see him go. Waiting until Niall is safely inside, Louis rolls out of the Horan’s driveway.

_The Ferris wheel was a good idea,_ Louis thinks to himself. _Even the charming Harry Styles won’t be able to think of something like that._

Pleased with the date, and with himself, Louis finds himself humming along to the Adele song playing through his speakers.

Niall Horan was his.

\--

 

 

Follow me on [Tumblr](http://fckziallfck.tumblr.com/) <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Any comments and kudos are HIGHLY appreciated and welcomed. Thank you! Harry is next, so keep an eye out, Narry lovers! <3
> 
> \--B


End file.
